Another Side of You
by The Happy Donut
Summary: This story is set at a time when Eddie and Janet finally tie the knot and have a few kids running around. It’s based on a song I really love and this TV couple fits its description beautifully so here goes nothing! PLEASE comment if you like it!


**Another Side of You**

_**[Author's Note: This story is meant to be a **__**one-off**__**. I just had a spark of inspiration. I'm not actually that into writing about Jeddie as a married couple because it could get mundane after a while. Please check out my other stories under the M rated section ie. "Afterboom and then some"** and "The Jeddie Aftermath" and 'The Best Way Around A Disappointment' rated K+]**_

Eddie woke up to the sound of someone hissing under their breath. The sunlight was streaming in and it blinded him instantly. He looked up to see what the commotion was about and saw Janet holding her foot in pain. "Damn wretched leg, I hate it when that happens!" she cussed. Eddie just watched her, fighting back the urge to laugh. She always stubbed her toe on her end of the bed when she was in a hurry. It was her little 'bit'. Janet obviously didn't know that he was awake, because she continued to fly from one end of the room to the other, trying to get ready for the day.

He could have just gone back to sleep since he had the day off but when she stomped out of their bedroom, he got out of bed too, and followed her into the kitchen. She stood at the coffee maker and cussed again, "Crap! The coffee's over done again! He's never gonna drink this." She was really on edge this morning pre-caffeinated no less. She attempted to tie her hair in a bun several times but it kept falling loose. Eddie loved that about her hair, no matter how tight the knot, it always managed to break free. More cussing over the hair.

He just leaned on the side of the door frame and watched her, smiling silently. When she turned around and found him watching her, he greeted her with a smile and said, "Good morning, Jem." She looked madder than ever, he half-expected her to start a fight.

_Boy, nothing is going her way today,_ he chuckled to himself. She'd really been working overtime at Sully's because of the bills piling up. Jesse, their eldest, seven year old bundle of joy just signed up for his soccer team and that needed a new kit and fees for the entire season. Gracie just took up ballet and Marcus was only a baby which meant enough diapers to build a castle.

Best Friend Windows was doing pretty well but not well enough for there to be just one earning member. Eddie found himself wishing that he could have traded in his truck for a second hand sports car the way Janet always wanted, rather than the minivan they currently owned. There were so many things she wanted to do that he felt he couldn't give her sometimes. It killed him to think that she might actually be unhappy that she got stuck with stuff she didn't sign on for. Their money problems, for one.

"Jesse has to be picked up at 4:30, Eddie," Janet said interrupting his thoughts. "I get off work at about three so I'll come home and take him there, that shouldn't be a problem. I won't have the van back until about 5:30 though, because Gracie has ballet at five. Is that okay?" she waited for him to respond.

"Yeah that's okay, I'm home anyway with Marc so you just drive safe," Eddie said still staring in awe at his wife who was dropping dirty cereal bowls in the sink so she'd come home and doe them then.

"Okay, if Nick is coming over, tell him to get that DVD I gave Hannah last month," she said looking at him as she pulled on her jacket.

"On the Waterfront?" he asked his voice teasing, "Sure."

"Alrighty. The day care doesn't know that they won't be seeing Marc today so you need to ring them and tell them that. The number's on the fridge and by the phone book."

"We'll be _fine_ Janet. Stop worrying. It's like we're father and son." He said picking up the baby from his stroller. "We're going to have a blast today aren't we Marcus? Just you and Daddy, a couple of guys paining Knight's Ridge all kinds of red." He smiled at baby Marcus and looked over at Janet who rolled her eyes and smiled.

" I'll bring back dinner tonight. I love you." She said giving him and Marcus a quick kiss and heading for the door, "Jesse! Grace! Let's go, hustle!" She bellowed up the stairs before she flew out the door with her kids in tow.

Silence.

"And then there were two," Eddie said looking at his son smiling.

_**Later that Afternoon**_

"Janet! Its Eddie. He wants to talk to you," called Karen from the bar.

"Oh man. Please God, tell me my inattentive husband called the day care." She prayed silently dropping off orders and making her way through the lunch crowd, to the phone that was anchored to the wall behind the bar.

"Hey baby, what's wrong?" she asked worried.

"Nothin." He said coyly.

"Okay, so if there's nothing wrong why'd you call?" she asked confused.

"I just wanted to hear your voice, talk to you." He flirted.

"Eddie..." she warned rolling her eyes and smiling.

"I just wanted to call and tell you how much I hope there'll be a repetition of last night," he continued to shamelessly flirt.

She blushed uncontrollably, "you better not be narrating your sleazy sex fantasies in front of my son." She said smiling, "what has gotten into you?"

"Cant a guy just call in to say hi to the mother of his children?" he asked faking hurt.

"Have you lost your mind Latekka?" she asked laughing. Just then she heard a loud clang and turned back to the receiver, "Eddie I gotta go, Rooster fell off the ladder in the storage room...again." she said exasperated.

"Okay. I'll see you tonight then, I guess. Marc say hi to mommy." He said talking to his son.

"Hi bubbie." Janet squealed to Marcus into the phone.

"He's reading the sports section of the newspaper. His hands are tied at the moment," Eddie said seriously.

"Okay, tell him I love him. And I love you and I have to go now. I'll see you boys tonight." She said hanging up and rushing to attend to Rooster's mishap.

_**Much Later that Night**_

"Man what a day!" Janet said pulling over her night gown and climbing into bed next to Eddie. He held out his left arm so she could curl into him. He quickly sat up as she leaned her back to his chest and he slowly began to massage her shoulders.

"Oh that feels so good," she moaned, turning around to smile at him, "what's up buttercup?" she asked smiling.

"I'm just wondering how you do it. You are like a one-man band in this house." He said the unmistakable admiration creeping up in his voice.

"What're you talking about?" she laughed.

"The kids, for example. You must have a million things to do at the bar but you still manage to do a million things here before you leave in the morning. You get them fed, brushed, flossed and out the door by eight. Then you work yourself stiff at Sully's and then run around for PTAs and carpools and just when you think you've done enough you're home at night making dinner, you get the kids bathed and ready for bed by nine...I just don't get how you do it." he said stroking her hair.

"And then there's always me," he said flashing his charming smile at her. "Making sure my coffee in the morning is just right. Picking up my pain killers for my bum-knee. Making sure...._all_ my needs are met." He said seductively kissing her lightly on her bare shoulder and smiling.

"Gee. You make me sound like Superwoman," she giggled.

"Well you _are..." _he said with genuine appreciation in his voice, "I just feel so lucky sometimes, to know that I have the world's strongest woman by my side every night." He said lovingly looking into her eyes.

"Oh Eddie..."she whimpered pulling him in for a kiss. "It's all worth it when I remind myself that I'm doing it all with you. Our kids, this house. You are the one person who keeps me strong through all of this. You do everything you can to keep this family happy and ensure that we're safe _all the time_. You're constantly making sacrifices like selling your truck for the van, and cancelling your chiropractor's appointment for Marcus last week when he had the flu. That's what I love about you. You're a loving husband and a devoted father," She said running her hand through his hair.

"Do you wanna know what I love about _you_?" he asked with a mischievous grin.

"Not really, no." She said quickly turning on her side. She knew him better than he realised and she knew what was coming next.

"Aw, c'mon. You went and now _I _get to go." He complained, "I love so many things about you that you don't even realise you do – _besides_ the laundry _and_ the kids _and_ carpooling _and_ the cooking _and _the cleaning _and _my coffee _and_ the bar." He stated.

"Go to sleep Eddie," She said grinning under the covers.

"I LOVE...," he started loudly, "that you have been sleeping in this bed for the last nine years that we've been married, and you still manage to stub your toe at the foot of the bed every morning," he said pulling her into his arms while she tried to resist. Her back was now against his chest, "I love that you get mad when I smile at you in the mornings when you're rushing around trying to get things done and then you get even more mad when I call you up at work in the middle of the day, just to flirt aimlessly. I love that when nothing seems to go your way when you're in a hurry you cuss under your breath and try to disguise the words incase the kids are around. And your hair..." he started.

"What about my hair?" she asked defensively turning around to look at him, and smiling.

"I love how no matter how much you try to make it stay put, it falls loose around your face ten seconds later," Eddie said smiling. "But that's just another side of you that I'm in love with too." He finished, turning off the light and pulling her close to him.


End file.
